1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a method and system for determining when a component reel for an automated assembly machine is depleted, and for automatically notifying a supply facility that an additional component reel of the same type is needed.
2. Description of Related Art
Manufacturers, such as those in the electronics industry, commonly use tape and reel supply of small discrete parts, such as electrical and mechanical components, for automatic pick and place assembly onto a printed circuit board (PCB) or other substrate. Electronics components such as integrated circuits, resistors, capacitors and the like may be delivered to a pick and place machine. Typically, the pick and place machine has a number of feeders which are arranged to deliver their components in parallel, where each feeder supports a tape reel carrying a different component. Moreover, the components may be carried by the tape in different ways. In one common approach, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a plastic carrier tape 100 is provided with successive embossments or pockets 110 at equal longitudinal intervals. Each embossment 110 carries a separate component, not shown, and is covered by a continuous strip or top cover tape 115. The tape 100 is wound on a reel 150. Alternatively, a paper carrier tape is punched to provide successive pockets. In another possible approach, the carrier tape includes holes that expose an underlying adhesive tape to which the electronic components are adhered. The pick and place machine separates the continuous strip 115 from the carrier tape 100 and removes each component from its pocket.
In either case, the tape typically includes sprocket holes 120 (FIG. 1) along one or both side edges to allow the tape to be fed by gears/sprockets. The pick and place machine places the component under precise computer control onto a given location on the PCB, which usually has solder paste applied at precise locations that temporarily holds the component in place until solder reflow.
Typically, a number of pick and place machines that are present in a production line may be periodically monitored by a production line worker. When a reel has been depleted, the associated machine stops running. When the production line worker notices this, he or she must obtain a replacement reel, such as by telephoning a nearby stock room worker. The production line worker notes the identifying information of the depleted reel, such as a stock number, and the identifying information of the machine, such as its location or other identifier, and relays the information to the stock room worker. The stock room worker locates the appropriate reel from inventory and has it delivered to the location of the machine at issue. This can take several minutes. This process is obviously inefficient and subject to miscommunication, e.g., in the conveying of the identifying information. Moreover, the manufacturing process is burdened with low efficiencies since the high-cost pick and place machines sit idle while exhausted component reel/feeders are replenished.